This invention relates to an apparatus which is connected to a rollercard unit or carding machine upstream thereof for producing a fiber lap. The apparatus includes a feed chute into which fiber tufts are introduced at the top and are withdrawn as a fiber lap from the bottom. During this operation, an air stream enters the feed chute which exits therefrom through air exit openings provided in walls of the feed chute.
In practice, it is often a desideratum to obtain a fiber lap of different widths. If, for example, a changeover in the product occurs, it may be required to vary the lap width. According to known methods, the lap is brought to the desired width by cutting, blowing or suction, wherein the excessive material removed from the lap sides is reintroduced into the feed chute and is caused to participate again in the lap formation. It is a disadvantage of such an arrangement that it requires a certain additional technological input and further that the reintroduced lap edge portions pass more than once through lap formation and therefore may cause undesirable changes in the lap structure.